krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugo
to (last reborn in 969) |family = *Great Dragon (Father) *Eliatrope (Mother) *Adamai (Dragon twin brother) *Chibi (Eliatrope brother) *Grougaloragran (Dragon brother) *Mina (Eliatrope sister) *Phaeris (Dragon brother) *Qilby (Eliatrope brother) *Shinonome (Dragon sister) *Glip (Eliatrope brother) *Baltazar (Dragon brother) *Nora (Eliatrope sister) *Efrim (Dragon brother) *Alibert (Adoptive father in his last incarnation) *Amalia Sheran Sharm (crush/girlfriend) |media = *Wakfu (animated series) *WAKFU (comics) *WAKFU Manga *Wakfu novels | voice = * Fanny Bloc (fr) * Jules de Jongh (en, s1-2) * Erika Harlacher (en, s3) }}Yugo is a boy from Emelka who lived a quiet life with his adoptive father Alibert until the day he discovered his Eliatrope abilities. After receiving a message via enchanted Tofu feather, he sets off for Oma Island in search of his true family and answers about the Eliatrope people. He is also the Shushu Guardian of Grufon. Appearance Yugo as seen in the series is quite short. He has medium length sandy colored hair and brown eyes. His choice of clothes never fluctuates, as he constantly wears his Eliatrope hat, which is blue with yellow stitches on the ears. Yugo's shirt is an orange apron tied with a white rope belt and blue pants with yellow stitching near the bottom and blue, sandal-like shoes that cover his toes but have no back. Season 2 has the apron converted into a sort of long sleeveless shirt by adding a back. This season also gives a few glimpses of Yugo as a teenager/young man through flashbacks from Qilby. Here he is shown as have gained some height, being about Percedal's size. He also sports a blue cape with a high collar in addition to his usual clothes. In season 3, episode 4, he was a Dark Teal tofu with a little bit of hair for a short period of time. He was turned back shortly after. Personality Throughout the story, Yugo is presented as an easy-going, yet responsible youth. He is diligent in keeping care over his father's inn, but always finds ways to amuse himself and loves a good joke or harmless prank. He is shown to have a passion and talent for cooking and this carries over to his journeys with the Brotherhood, where he takes on the role of team cook. Yugo is also quite athletic, displaying considerable agility and strength, which he combines with his Eliatrope magic to create an effective and unorthodox fighting style. Yugo is also shown to care deeply for his family and those he considers friends and also displays a great deal of compassion with strangers as well. Most of the times the Brotherhood is slowed down in their travels is due to Yugo's inability to let anyone in need go without help, which is treated as something of a running joke during the show. He often becomes ferociously angry when someone he cares for is hurt or another being acts malicious or cruel without cause, which often makes him into an even more powerful opponent. The Primordial Era Yugo first began his existence in the Krosmoz as one of the six original Eliatropes resulting from the cosmic dance of the goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon. Not much is truly known of his personality or exploits during this time, save that he was a member of the Council of Six along with his Dofus brother Adamai the White Dragon. From the minimal revelations presented throughout media in which the Council or ancient Eliatropes play a part, Yugo is remembered mostly as a warrior and adventurer. His favorite past time was supposedly journeying with Adamai in search of excitement and acting as the champion of the Eliatrope people in times of danger. However, The dragons Phaeris and Baltazar also make mention that Yugo was possessed of a large heart and kind spirit, which no doubt factored into him being selected as the next king of the Eliatrope people when his fellow Council member and current king, Chibi sensed his impending death and named Yugo as his successor. Unfortunately this great honor would also spell the beginning of the downfall of not only Yugo, but for the ancestral home world of the Eliatrope people. While most of the Eliatropes and the Council of Six seemed happy with Chibi's decision, there was one that began plotting almost immediately to see Yugo overthrown. This was to be none other than Qilby, the eldest member of the Council of Six, who was also blessed with immense wisdom and intelligence from an eternal memory that spanned all of the lifetimes in which he had previously lived. This power also came with what Qilby considered an unbearable curse, as being unable to forget his past lives made it impossible for him to find joy in any kind of experience on his home planet as he had experienced things in the same way over and over following the course of at least 700 years. This led him to finally begin viewing his world and even his own people with a veiled contempt, as they could experience joys he felt he could not share in. Even his fellow Council members couldn't relate to his ennui, as their memories were completely erased with each new incarnation. The only one who understood him was his Dofus sister, Shinonome. Qilby's best hope lay in the exploration of the Krosmoz and of worlds beyond his own, however, despite his thirst for new experiences, he did not wish to have them if it meant he were alone. He sought to convince the Eliatropes to abandon their home planet, but was unable to do so. Convincing himself that the Council of Six was stagnating their race by remaining on only one world, Qilby attempted to force their exodus and began in secret to sow a war against a powerful neighboring race known as the Mechasm. Qilby was successful in his plot and soon a genocidal war had erupted between the technologically advanced Mechasme and the magical power of the Eliatropes and their Dragons. During this time the Council and their people fought endlessly against their neighbors and though their power was great, the Mechasme continually forced them to give way. The Council suffered a devastating loss during this time as well, with the loss of Shinonome to battle. Finally, in desperation, the Eliatropes turned to a last ditch effort to prevent their annihilation and used a massive ship known as the Zinit to flee their now desolate world and find a new home out in the Krosmoz. Using the remaining Dragons to help them pull their ship through space, the exiled Eliatropes journeyed for an uncounted span of years, stopping periodically on uninhabitable worlds to refuel the Zinit with the necessary Wakfu for travel. Eventually however, they came at last to a planet very much like their old home. It was bursting with life and Wakfu. Deciding that they could finally end their search at last, the Eliatropes became the first race to colonize and inhabit the World of Twelve. Things were peaceful for a time. But before long, Qilby began to feel the dreaded gnaw of boredom and sought to have his people move again. He faced far sterner opposition this time, as the Council ruled that the people were already weary with sorrow from the war and long exodus. Refusing to be denied, Qilby managed to call down the great Mechasme war machine Orgonax via the Eliacube, the power source of the Zinit which had been forged from his own heart. This time however, he was discovered and confronted by King Yugo and Adamai. Details become sketchy at this point, as Qilby's private journals relate that he was able to overpower and slay the king and his brother, but later flashbacks show Yugo confronting him again astride Phaeris the Powerful, which indicates that perhaps Qilby had been premature in thinking the king so easily overcome and that he had survived their initial battle. Together with Phaeris, Yugo was able to defeat the treachery of his fellow Council member, with Phaeris taking Qilby's left arm and Yugo then banishing him into the void of the White Dimension. During this time, the Eliatrope race again waged war with Orgonax. It was said during this time that Yugo heroically attempted to fight the creature to the last and exhausted his final reserves of power to destroy him along with Adamai. Following the final battle, the remaining dragons and the children of the Eliatrope race retreated to the dimensional land of Emrub, with the care of Yugo's Dofus falling to Grougalorogran the Black. Baltazaar remained in Emrub as the guardian and teacher of the remaining Eliatrope children and Phaeris sought a home in the Crimson Claw islands to guard the Dofus containing Shinanome's essence. What became of the remaining Council members or their siblings still remains unknown at this time. 10,000 Years Later Following the disappearance of the Eliatrope race from the face of the planet, the 12 Gods utilized the peace that they had brought to the world to populate it with their own creations and races. For millennia, the remainder of the Eliatrope race dwelt in the pocket dimension of Emrub and Grougalorogran silently guarded the Dofus of the king, waiting for his eventual rebirth. When that time came, it was decided that the two brothers should be separated. Adamai was to be given into the care of Grougaloragran, whose task became to find a suitable parent to raise the once and future king. The great dragon searched the World of Twelve in the guise of an old man, carrying his precious cargo in a simple baby carriage and swaddled in his now over-sized hat. What would seem a simple errand proved notoriously difficult as Grougalorogran was very selective of who was to be offered the task of raising such a powerful and potentially dangerous person such as Yugo. The dragon used his Wakfu abilities to scan the souls of all potential candidates to ensure that Yugo was raised by someone with a good heart and who would impart that love and wisdom to the infant king. But the king wasn't the only one whose fate was in the balance that day, as the mad Xelor known as Nox was in the area, searching for powerful sources of Wakfu to power a machine that could carry him back through time to atone for a past error. Grougalorogran was harassed at full stop by Nox and his minions, but they underestimated the mighty dragon's power at their own folly and both dragon and child were able to escape. However, now that he knew there was such a power in the World for him to exploit, Nox would never cease searching for Grougalorogran. The great dragon was able to end his search for an appropriate foster parent shortly after, when he came across the bounty hunting Enutrofs Ruel Stroud and Alibert. Grougalorogran silently watched as Alibert willingly freed a potentially hefty bounty after seeing that the man had committed thievery to feed his starving family and was unwilling to see his daughter's heart broken by his incarceration. This was the man who would ensure that Yugo would grow up to be the same kind of loving person he had been in the past. As a parting gift to the boy, Grougal gave him a newly hatched tofu as a companion, while also enchanting it with a special spell and left the carriage near a tree by the two Enutrofs. As Ruel departed for other adventures, Alibert decided to remain in the town of Emelka to figure out a new path for his life. Shortly after, he was alerted to the tiny cries of a baby boy and came upon Yugo and his tofu friend. Here, Grougalorogran's magic took effect, giving Alibert a full explanation of the boy's powers and his name and also charging him to have Yugo seek out the Island of Oma once his powers manifested themselves. The first meeting of father and son was partially dampered by an impromptu bathroom break on Yugo's end, but Alibert's heart melted when he lifted the little bundle from its carriage and both Eliatrope and Enutrof found they couldn't be more happy in each other's company. Wakfu (animated series) Season 1 For 12 years, Yugo, Az the Tofu and his father lived in peace in Emelka in a small village presided over by Alibert. They ran a small inn and were popular with the locals due to Yugo's exceptional skill in cooking. The tranquility was shattered by the arrival of a Shushu-possessed Iop knight. It was only earlier in the day that Yugo discovered his unusual ability to create teleportation portals and now he was forced to use them to defend his dining room from being demolished. A short fight ended when the boy was able to free the Iop from demonic possession. Revealing himself as Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, the teen Iop swore a debt of repayment to the Eliatrope for his intervention. Shortly after, a hoard of polters sent by Soft Oak, angered by Nox's minions and blaming the humans, attacked the village. Nox himself appeared and engaged Yugo, Percedal, Ruel and Alibert. They fought as best as they were able but were no match. To make matters worse, Alibert had been the recipient of a powerful curse defending his son from the mad Xelor. The aftermath saw the triggering of Grougalorogran's message from 12 years earlier to seek the Isle of Oma and Yugo began his first quest, to seek out Oma Island and to find a cure for his father. The Eliatrope and his two other companions were shortly thereafter joined by the Sadida princess Amalia Sheran Sharm and her Cra bodyguard Evangelyne, with whom Dally ( Yugo's nickname for Percedal, much to his disdain ) became instantly smitten. The group joined with them as Amalia had said that a vision from the god Sadida had brought her forth to render aid to Yugo (though the fact that she wished to be away from home no doubt had an influence on her decision), and Evangelyne was brought in by default per her duties. The group went on many fantastic adventures, spanning across the World of Twelve. From Gobbowl to battling undead monsters to participating in baking competitions, Yugo and his friends were pulled from one adventure to the next towards Oma Island. Upon reaching their destination at last, Yugo was reunited with his Dofus brother Adamai and the team received warning from Grougalorogran that Nox's next target after himself, would be the Tree of Life. This was the wellspring of power for all Sadida and was under the care of Amalia's father, King Oakheart Sheran Sharm. The black dragon then aided the group in escaping his island before Nox arrived to finish what was begun 12 years ago. The ancient dragon held his own, but age along with an old wound gave Nox the necessary advantage to defeat his foe. Rather than allowing his life force to be used for such a destructive purpose, Grougalorogran chose suicide, but not before noting that there yet remained some small spark of goodness inside the maddened Xelor. Deciding that the most important thing to do now was to confront Nox, Yugo determined that the five friends should form a Brotherhood like the great heroes in all the stories Alibert told him as a boy. Creating special feathers from Az marked with Wakfu, Yugo gave one to each of his friends and kept one for himself. This would be their crest as the Brotherhood of Tofu and they would be forever bound together by it. In the morning, Yugo and Adamai set out to find the Dofus of Grougalorogran while the others made their way to the Sadida Kingdom to prepare for war with Nox. After a short, emotional goodbye, Yugo and his brother set out as in times of old, to once again seek adventure and protect the helpless. The brothers' journey led them to the other side of the world where they were required to navigate a massive canyon maze to locate Grougalorogran's dofus. Adamai took on the role of teacher here, instructing his brother on the use of his Eliatrope magic based on teachings from Grougal in his youth. Yugo learned how to manipulate his unique magic in many ways, including a Wakfu-vision that let him visualize ambient Wakfu to track down the dofus' location, a version of super-speed created through rapidly passing through multiple portals and Yugo himself found a way to harness the energy of his portals to create incredibly powerful Wakfu beam blasts by layering one portal atop another. All the while, the pair were pursued by Igole, a bowwow minion of Nox, but upon recovering Grougalorogran's dofus from its Osamodas caretakers, the brothers left their pursuer in the care of the guardian's granddaughter. Making their way back to the Sadida kingdom, Yugo and Adamai had no time to rest, as Nox and his forces were fast converging on the Tree of Life. The Brotherhood reunited, with Dally leading the charge against the Xelor's forces. The team fought hard to stop the advance, with Yugo and Adamai breaking into Nox's fortress to challenge him personally. The brothers gave the Xelor a hard fight and more than once his time magic nearly overwhelmed them, but Yugo was able to free the Eliacube from Nox's possession. The Eliacube showed a strong reaction with Yugo when he claimed it and showed him flashes of many things from the past. It had the added side effect of transporting himself and Nox to Mt Zinit, resting site of the great spacecraft that carried Yugo and his race to the World of Twelve centuries earlier. Upon sensing the death of Dally at the hands of the Razortime mecha, Yugo singlehandedly beat Nox into submission and would likely have killed him had he not been distracted by the howling of the mighty Ogrest. Nox used this distraction to drain the boy's magic and power his time machine to go back 200 years. Unfortunately, even with 200 years of murder to fuel his invention, the clockmaker was only brought back twenty minutes. This saved the lives of the Sadida race and of Yugo, but was not far enough to revive Percedal as well. Nox was utterly broken by his failure and as the Sadida closed in for vengeance, it was the voice of Yugo that called for mercy, understanding that the Xelor was already completely broken. Nox thanked the Eliatrope for his kindness and vanished, having teleported away to die at last by the gravestones of his family, while the Sadida kingdom was left to rebuild. Season 2 The following months were a time of needed rest for the remainder of the Brotherhood. Yugo and Adamai found themselves employed by the princess as royal go-for's and were often bust helping the commonfolk of the Sadida Kingdom as pest removers. Amalia was left in charge of most other Sadida affairs following the war and Evangelyne, ( still mourning the loss of Percedal ) had taken to writing a book of the group's adventures by a statue erected in the Iop's honor. Ruel and his Drheller companion Junior were busy mining deep beneath the kingdom for gold, which ended up awaking a powerful beast that would have laid even further waste to the town if Adamai had not been able to subdue it. During this time, Eva had slipped away, guided by Dally's voice telling her to come and find him. The group caught up with her a short time later, to discover that Dally had not been killed in the final battle, but that his demonic sword Rubilax had possessed his body to save him and was planning on constructing a portal gate via Yugo to allow the Demon King Rushu to invade with his armies. Yugo displayed another unique ability at this time, as Rubilax had partnered with the shushu Shadowfang, who stole the souls of those that she came into contact with. Amalia and Ruel each fell to her power, but Yugo stood immune as he alone among the group possessed a completely pure heart, which nullified the demon's power. Yugo was taken by force nonetheless, but through a combined effort by Eva and Dally, Rubilax was convinced to abandon his plans. He realized his demon brethren would never respect him no matter what he achieved and that he had gained a truer family in his time with the Brotherhood. And so, with the group once again together, the team made their way back to Sadida. Adamai and Alibert were waiting for the group on their return and though Yugo was happy to be reunited with his father and brother, Adamai was not entirely thrilled with their situation. The dragon believed that as the last remnant of their people, it was their right to possess the Eliacube and Grougalorogran's dofus, which were under guard of the royal family. Yugo remained hesitant, fearing the awesome power of the Eliacube might drive him mad as it had Nox. Adamai, possessing no such doubt, had managed to abscond with the cube and the dofus and took Yugo to a secluded section of the forest to attempt to tap the Eliacube for answers on the possible whereabouts of the Eliatrope Race. Attempting to use Grougal's dofus as a power source, the brothers melded with the cube, which again flashed with many past images. This time however, the cube utilized Yugo and Adamai's power to open an inter-dimensional gateway and fueled the dofus as well. The egg hatched, revealing a newly reborn Chibi and Grougalorogran to the brothers' delight. However, the gate that had been opened also bore a passenger, Yugo's ancient nemesis from time long past: Qilby. The elderly Eliatrope was still weak however and with his memory still intact, he passed out from fear seeing that his king was still waiting for him after his escape. The elder Eilatrope was taken in by the Sadida and nursed back to health. He also realized his advantage that while he knew everything about Yugo, rebirth had completely scrubbed the king's memory, leaving him at Qilby's mercy. The brothers were amazed to finally meet one of their own and Qilby was more than willing to feed their desire for knowledge. He told the brothers and their companions of the great past of the mighty Eliatrope people and how he had been a member of the ruling council alongside them. Though in Qilby's tale, he and his sister Shinonome were king and queen, with Chibi being an inventor and Yugo and Adamai being travelling heroes. He also changed the reason for the Mechasm Genocide, saying that war had come upon the Eliatropes unprovoked out of greed for their magical technology. Qilby also said that he would be able to free the remainder of the Eliatrope children from exile in the Mist dimension, but that he would need his and Shinanome's dofus to have the necessary power to do so. Yugo and Adamai agreed to go and recover it for their kinsman and the Brotherhood, grateful to Yugo for his earlier efforts, decided they would aid him. However, Adamai was to stay in the kingdom, as he was the only one who could handle Grougal, the baby black dragon. The Brotherhood continued to face yet more fantastic and sometimes absurd adventures. An encounter with the tag team Shushu guardians known as the Justice Knights brought Yugo, Dally and Rubilax to the realm of Shukrute. There alongside the bandit Remington Smisse, the Eliatrope and his friends fought off waves of demons in a gladiator style arena and only narrowly escaped thanks to intervention from Qilby and Adamai. Yugo and Amalia were responsible for the lifting of a powerful curse from the Pandawa city of Pandalusia. The group also met Evangelyne's little sister Cleome during a trip to the Trool Fair. The boisterous Cra ended up becoming the 6th member of the group. Managing to charter a small ship from captain Black Ink and his adopted daughter Elaine, the Brotherhood finally made their way to the Crimson Claw islands. What awaited them was a land under siege, as the forces of the New Sufokia Navy attempted to force the mighty dragon Phaeris the Powerful from his lair to mine the Stasis ore below it. Adamant in his duty to guard Shinanome's dofus, the mighty beast refused to abandon his home. Yugo attempted to convince the Sufokian Prince Adale to cease hostility, but the arrogant prince simply ignored the boy. Further chaos erupted when the forces of Shukrute poured in from the very heavens to join the melee. Qilby, having stolen the Eliacube from the Sadida kingdom, struck a deal with Rushu. He offered the power of Adamai to the mimic demon lieutenant Anathar, along with his ability to create interdimensional portals in exchange for the Shushu's aid in subduing Phaeris while Qilby recovered his dofus. The demon king was so happy, he agreed to the terms, not knowing that Qilby would decimate the planet by using his restored power to reawaken the Zinit and resume travelling the Krosmoz. Yugo had travelled to the islands alone, having sensed his brother's distress via empathic link. He had also left his friends stranded in the ocean away from the fighting, in hopes that only he would be at risk from this venture to everyone else's concern and annoyance. Once shoreside, the Eliatrope was thrown into the thick of things. Having intuited Qilby's part in the madness by observing him alongside Rushu, the boy resolved to confront the betrayer. However, the advantage in this fight clearly belonged to Qilby. With the Eliacube strengthening him and his full knowledge of Eliatrope magic, Yugo was hard pressed to do anything but avoid being struck down. Only Phaeris' intervention kept Yugo from being cut down by the deranged Council member. Phaeris hoped to even the odds however. the dragon led Yugo into the heart of his lair, telling him that while he had hoped to meet his king again under better circumstances, the current situation placed the dofus at the highest priority. Phaeris also used his magic to temporarily jumpstart Yugo's more advanced magic, in order to even the field against his old enemy. Qilby was soon upon them however and though Yugo was able to fight with a Wakfu blade and shield, Qilby still managed to recover his dofus, using it to open a doorway to the Mist Dimension. Yugo refused to allow him to flee and followed his adversary through the gate. Their first stop was the White Dimension. Qilby explained that only the power of the Eliacube allowed exit and entry from this nexus and threatened to abandon Yugo here as a reprisal for his earlier imprisonment, but not before introducing the king to his subjects. Yugo and Qilby then journeyed to the dimension of Mist. In this timeless land of grassy planetoids, the remainder of the Eliatrope race awaited the time they could return to the World of Twelve, watched over by the now ancient and feeble Baltazaar. Qilby announced that his intention was indeed to free the remainder of his people as promised, so that they might resume their journey across the Krosmoz as before. However, the children here were not to be swayed, as they had neither forgotten nor forgiven Qilby for the destruction of their world and the deaths of their families. Yugo also made his stand here, saying that while Qilby could have left at any point he wanted, he did not wish to go alone which was why he hadn't slain Yugo nor anyone else who might have been able to expose him. He also warned Qilby that while no one would stop him from leaving if he wished, no one would be forced to follow him, nor would he be allowed to endanger the World of Twelve by his departure. Qilby scoffed at what he perceived as childish threats from a pack of ignorant brats, but the Eliatrope race proved that day that even their young were a force to be reckoned with when crossed. Discardinging his hat for the first time, Yugo along with his people revealed their cranial wings and took to flight against their betrayer, pummeling Qilby relentlessly though he still forced them back. In the end, it was Shinanome who finally stopped her brother by forcibly separating him from the Eliacube stating that while she understood his pain, his plans had already brought too much misery upon his people. Qilby still refused to be dissuaded and as before, Yugo was forced to imprison his former friend in the void. Qilby begged for mercy, but Yugo could not spare him as much as he wanted to, knowing that Qilby was too untrustworthy to be allowed to roam free. Baltazaar and the children then knew then time had come again to bid farewell to their king. Baltazaar advised Yugo not to regret his decision to imprison Qilby again and told him that the Eliacube would now reside in the Mist Dimension, where it could not cause further harm to the World of Twelve. Yugo was reluctant to leave his people behind him, but Baltazaar assured the king that he would always be in their hearts and that the Eliacube would allow them to watch over him. When the time came that Yugo could again claim the throne, Baltazaar and the children would be there, ready to accept his leadership and guidance. Baltazaar returned Yugo to the World of Twelve along with baby Grougalorogran who had been Qilby's hostage. The boy found his friends waiting for him on the beach, and Phaeris saw the group safely home, where Yugo eventually returned to Emelka with his family to enjoy a few years of peace and quiet. Six Years Later Six years following the defeat of Qilby, the Brotherhood of the Tofu has scattered, each member going their own ways. Yugo and Adamai took their brothers with them back to Emelka, being accompanied by Ruel while Amalia returned home to Sadida. Eva and Dally both left the kingdom to make their own home in solitude and bliss (more or less). During this period, Eva and Dally were blessed by the births of their 2 children, a Iop girl named Elely and a Cra boy, Flopin. Even Az found luck in love, mating with a white tofu and hatching a whole nest of chicks. Amalia eventually grew into her mother's mantle, inheriting her titles and responsibilities as the Queen of the Sadida, with her father still acting as King. For Yugo and Adamai however, time appeared to have no effects, as neither brother showed any signs of aging past their late childhood. While Adamai accepted this in stride, Yugo was forced into a more difficult situation with his growing love for the Sadida Queen, afraid to confess his heart while trapped inside of a child's body. During this time, the fearsome Ogrest, the bringer of Chaos and Destruction was also roused into another fit of mournful rage, his tears pounding down from the Zinit in a torrent. Before long, the upset in the balance of nature was made known in the Sadida Kingdom, as the lands were swiftly being engulfed by the rising waters. King Oakheart made a plea to all the leaders of the World of Twelve for aid, but only the King of Bonta provided any support, by sending his trusted aide Joris to counsel the Sadida. Another offer was also made by the nation of Frigost and its leader, the mysterious Count Harebourg. In exchange for the hand of their Queen in marriage, he promised a solution to the crisis, in the form of 2 of the Eliatrope Dofus, previously recovered and hidden by the Brotherhood some years earlier, the Count had managed to discern their location along with members of a secret society known as the Forgotten Brotherhood. With no other options and seeing the Dofus as the only way to amass enough power to alter their fate, Amalia agreed to the Count's terms, summoning her friends to Sadida following her decision. Otomai the Feca alchemist, having at some point established himself with the Sadida royal family, was dispatched as a messenger to summon the Brotherhood to the capitol. The happy reunion was short, for the business at hand demanded urgency. King Oakheart now appealed to the future Kings of the Eliatrope people to provide their assistance once again, though Armand seemed to now doubt their power. After all, Yugo's people had still not been seen on the face of the world following his battle with Qilby and Yugo himself still seemed but a child, though his powers had continued to grow. Adamai stiffly rebuked this jibe, showing himself to have grown a hotter temper in the last 6 years, though Yugo chose to ignore Armand and was willing to offer use of the Dofus to his longtime friends. The King was then doubly shocked to learn of both the theft of his siblings' Dofus and the agreement arranged by Harebourg, heartbroken that Amalia had accepted. Still, the Brotherhood announced that they would not let Amalia face this new challenge alone and agreed to journey to Frigost to see her safely to her fiance. Yugo took some time to gather himself and Adamai attempted to console his brother, saying that he knew Yugo had long pined for the Sadida beauty, but Yugo felt that they would never be able to have a happy life, as he was growing far too slowly, with no real kingdom or bounty to offer, and Amalia was already a beautiful woman and a Queen. At the same time, the King also took issue that Amalia had been reduced to little more than an object to be bartered off for the benefit of her people, while Joris reminded him that she had not been forced and her decision must be respected. Amalia was in turmoil herself at this time, though she hid it from the Brotherhood, she allowed herself to break down privately in the presence of Evangelyne. It seemed that Yugo's love had not been so unrequited as he believed. At the same time Adamai, Joris and Otomai go on a separate quest to retrieve 2 other dofus from a long lost kingdom. The trip to Frigost was a smooth one, very reminiscent of the Brotherhood's earlier adventures together, but for Yugo and Amalia, a great deal of unresolved feelings lingered and hung heavy. Neither one was able to express what they felt, since Amalia had made her choice and Yugo had decided to honor it. The 2 seemed content to merely try and enjoy each others company one last time. The arrival into the frozen kingdom was heralded by an assault from a massive, yeti like creature, with Harebourg himself appearing in secret to steer Ruel's caravan into his borders. Outside of the main castle, the Count appeared with a great flourish and welcomed his new fiancee and her companions into his realm. Though his greeting was cordial enough, Yugo was highly annoyed by the Count's appearance, likely stemming from a combination of jealousy over the Count's direct approaches on Amalia, as well as his complete disregard for the theft of the Eliatrope Dofus. Harebourg brought the team inside, while Dally and Eva instructed the children to wait with the caravan. Inside the city proper, Harebourg sought to impress the Brotherhood with his realm's advancements in technology and agriculture. The entire area was set with a powerful heating system to ensure warmth in even the coldest climate and a massive indoor forest was set aside to harvest crops and feed livestock, along with a man made river. Amalia was thoroughly impressed with her future husband's achievements, not to mention his youthful and handsome looks, marred only by a scarred right eye. It seemed that the Queen of Sadida had seen all she needed to ensure her marriage to the Count and Yugo could only concede defeat from a distance. Having upheld their end, Yugo now insisted that the Count fulfill his obligation, and return the Eliatrope Dofus as promised. Harebourg however, had other plans that he had one of the sole 2 beings capable of utilizing the Dofus in his grasp. Harebourg intended not to return the Dofus, but to use them to forcibly pull Sadida and Frigost off the planet and allow them to hover above the flooded planet. Yugo would be required as a conduit to channel their power and would not be allowed to leave, though the Count phrased his intention as an 'alliance'. The Eliatrope King refused him, stating that the power of the Dofus was not meant to be used for such selfishness and that he would never allow their power to let a select few flee while the rest of the world suffered. The Brotherhood faced off against Harebourg's guards, while Yugo prepared to face the Count himself, but Amalia put herself between them, refusing to allow any threat to the deal that had been struck. Cackling with triumph, Harebourg spirited his prize away, leaving the heroes encased in ice and at the mercy of his guards, the captain advising Yugo to hand over any and all information the Count required as fast as possible, to shorten his torture sessions. Fortunately, the rambunctious Percedal children had decided to escape the confines of the caravan to explore the city and came upon their captured family and friends and nearly routed the guards, save for the Captain threatening their parents. The children were led to a massive furnace pit to be executed for their interference, which was filled with whole trees. The Captain then divulged a hidden intention on the Count's end: apart from his desire for Amalia as his bride, upon marriage the Count would also be able to use her realm's vast forests as a fuel source for his people, which would only bring a slower death to the Sadida, as they were indelibly linked to their trees. Dally's rage at the sight of his children being threatened proved the catalyst for unlocking an incredible wellspring of power within himself. Blazing inside a nimbus of golden light, the Iop proceeded to burst his bonds and tear through the room in fury, freeing his allies and trouncing the guards yet again. A blast to the head from the Captain's weapon was enough to interrupt this state of berserk power, but through Eva and Dally saw the tables turned, as the Captain was plunged into the furnace and the children were saved. All that remained was to expose the Count as a fraud, and Eva directed Yugo to stop the wedding ceremony before it was too late. The King soared through the fortress with desperate speed as the wedding vows were being spoken. Yugo only just managed to blow down the chapel doors and announce his challenge to the Count's wedding before the ceremony was completed. Amalia implored him to stand down at first, but Yugo stood fast and explained the Count's only real interest in Sadida was to use the forest for his own people. The Count was vaguely annoyed to be exposed, but believed that because he felt this had nothing to do with his feelings for the princess, he would be forgiven. A hard slap from his bride was all that was needed to show him otherwise. Encasing Amalia in ice to restrain her sparked Yugo's wrath, though even a powerful Wakfu blast was simply turned aside. The Count entered a mad, desperate state here, still trying to get Yugo to cooperate and fulfill his desires, but Yugo rebuked him again. A fierce battle ensued, with Harebourg threatening to rip everything Yugo loved away from him. Only Amalia's silent intervention kept the Eliatrope from being slain by the crazed demigod. Harebourg now turned his rage against Amalia for 'betraying' him to save Yugo and prepared a full blast of power to chastise her. Yugo intervened, planting himself between them to rescue his princess (a feat he confessed he'd always wished to undertake) and diverting the Count's blast away to another portion of the castle. The effort proved too much and Yugo was at his enemy's mercy, though the timely arrival of the Brotherhood was able to distract the Count. Even combined, the rest of the team was unable to stop their foe, until Amalia stepped in at last and thrashed the Count twice, voiding their arrangement on behalf of his treachery and forcing his retreat. As she cradled her unconscious paramour gently, the rest of the group took a moment to welcome the Queen back, glad that Amalia's spirits were again back to normal. After the battle, when Yugo regained consciousness he finds out that Joris was frozen in ice the whole time. This means that the Joris that is traveling with Adamai and Otomai is a fake. Yugo is very worried by this revelation but soon turns his attention to the dofus. Joris tells the team them all the Kings of the world sent him on a quest to retrieve the eliatrope dofus after the quest and all the dofus were retrieved, Ush, Sipho and Count Harebourg attack Joris. They steal the dofus dividing in 2's, but the Count in cases Joris and his adopted son's in ice. Relationships Family Alibert Grougalorogran came across Alibert at the moment he quit his bounty hunting career. The dragon decided to leave Yugo with him after observing his wakfu and deeming him worthy to protect the young eliatrope. Yugo and his foster father share a deep and abiding love for one another. Alibert fueled Yugo's adventurous desires from an early age, regaling the boy with stories of great heroes and adventurers. The two manage the local inn at Emelka, where Alibert usually handels business and Yugo deals with cooking. Alibert knew of Yugo's destiny, and while he was sad to see Yugo leave, he was supportive. When leaving Emelka to search for his family, Yugo says that Alibert will always be his "real father". Adamai '''Adamai is Yugo's dragon brother, born from the same dofus. Reunited on Oma Island, Adamai appeared in his human form and teased Yugo by running around, telling him that if Yugo could catch him, he would tell him where his "real family" was. At first Yugo was annoyed, but eventually he started to have fun. Once caught, Adamai revealed to him he was an Eliatrope, that the two of them were twin brothers, and explained the history of the dragons and Eliatropes. After the events of season 1, he and Yugo went back to live in his hometown with Alibert.Throughout the series, Yugo and Adamai are very close and they care deeply about each other. But in the end of the special episodes, the two have a fight, and Adamaï tells Yugo he will never see him again. However, towards the end of season 3 Adamaï joins Yugo when fighting Oropo after his true colors are revealed. So, it is uncertain if they have fixed their damaged relationship until season 4 is show we will not know. '''Az '''When Grougalorogran left Yugo with Alibert, he took the egg of a tofu and imbued it with dragonic magic. The tofu would be used to send messages via long blue feathers that grow in its tail. Yugo named the tofu Az, and the two become inseparable. Az travels with Yugo during his entire adventure and becomes the mascot of The Brotherhood of Tofu. '''The Brotherhood of Tofu Ruel His father's old friend and bounty hunter partner, Ruel. Ruel has known Yugo since infancy and in many ways serves as a grandfather to the boy. He fills Yugo's imagination with stories of his travels and adventures and is seen as an expert adventurer and true friend. Indeed, Yugo is the only member of the team to place absolute faith and confidence in the elderly Enutrof, something that touches even Ruel's stingy old heart. And while Ruel often tends towards miserly and underhanded behavior to get through situations, he always strives to set the best example for Yugo when possible and becomes depressed when the group must separate during the quest of the dofus. [[Percedal|'Percedal']] When they first met, Yugo gave Percedal the nickname "Dally". The two share a big brother/little brother friendship. The boisterous Iop swore to follow Yugo after saving him from Rubilax and throughout their adventures, the two share in many similar hobbies and enjoy the same kinds of food. Dally does his best to be a friend and mentor to the boy, though his childish behavior oftentimes make him more of a kid than Yugo in a lot of situations. [[Evangelyne|'Evangelyne']] Eva also treats Yugo as a little brother of sorts, though she likely relies on him more than the other members to keep the group under control, as he tends to display a level head and sound judgment in most situations. Yugo is also aware that the key to working with Evangelyne is to respect her intelligence. Indeed, when the boy had tricked the rest of the Brotherhood into helping Xav the Baker into winning a royal baking competition, Eva asked why he never tried to pull any tricks or fast talk with her. The Eliatrope responded that she was far too clever for him, which prompted her to call him a smart kid. Eva also encourages Yugo to trust in his friends during the battle of the Crimson Claws, stating that though he wished them to wait away from the fighting while he investigated, that his friends would not and could not abandon someone who had fought for all of them without a moment's hesitation and that the Brotherhood would stand by him until the bitter end. Amalia From their first meeting, the girl sensed a noble soul within Yugo and decided that Sadida had directed her to his village to aid him during the war with Nox. The two grew steadily closer during their adventures, with Amalia often treating Yugo as a confidant and playmate. She also expressed to him that she would be sad when their adventures ended as she felt her life of royalty was one of inconvenience. Yugo told her not to worry, that even after their quest was over, he would still be sure to visit often. Of all the Brotherhood, Yugo is the only member that Amalia treats with the same respect and admiration as her bodyguard and best friend Evangelyne. Amalia often shows the most concern for Yugo whenever he dives into a dangerous situation and is the most relieved when he comes back and they have been show that they love each other. Category:Eliatropes Category:Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Eliatrope Council